Master Of Your Heart
by Janie Lust
Summary: Super AU! Artemis has always been soft and fragile, but that doesnt mean he doesnt dominate in other aspects. Like in bed, for instance. ArtyButler


A/N: Yeah…I had a good six cans of Pepsi before writing this…I know, extremely unhealthy, considering I'm predisposed to diabet

**A/N: Yeah…I had a good six cans of Pepsi before writing this…I know, extremely unhealthy, considering I'm predisposed to diabetes, but not much to be done about it now. Needless to say, I was extremely tired physically, but hyped up on so much Pepsi that I could not sleep. So, as my mind wandered, I began thinking about different things. Is Butler really just over-compensating for a small penis with the huge muscles? Would it be considered Bestiality if I were to have a sex scene involving Foaly? What kind of dominant would Arty be? That last one kinda stuck for a while, and after a few more cans, out came the computer, on went the music, and an hour later…**

**Well, I hope you like it…The title's a little cheesy…But the original title didn't seem appropriate, even if it's true, but it's not a comedy…It's 3am and the Pepsi's wearing off. I'll decide later if I fix the cheesiness. Enjoy Kittens.**

**Master of Your Heart**

**(Original Title: When Janie Writes During A Sugar Rush)**

**Disclaimer Thingy: Does anyone really care if I claim to own them or not? Seriously…We all know that Colfer dude owns them. I don't need to say that I don't in every single story. Besides, I doubt I have to worry about being sued. Is Colfer really gonna read my fics about his male characters getting it on?**

"Is that the only noise you make?"

My irritated voice cuts off your whimpers. The cool, harsh tone that makes you want to drop to your knees and beg to be fucked. Be you cant drop to your knees, because of the leather harness that holds you in the air, naked, a long metal bar keeping your legs apart, exposing your bare ass. Your hands are tied firmly behind your back, making it impossible to give yourself any relief from the horrible aching in your groin.

"It hurts…" You mumble, cheeks flushed, cursing the length of black silk that covers your eyes, wanting so badly to see what I'm doing.

A soft chuckle greets your words. "Don't worry. I will make it better soon."

You shudder violently in your harness. "Sir…"

A soft, menacing hiss interrupts you. "Quiet. I just said I would make it better soon. Be grateful you're getting any pleasure from this. Or have you forgotten you're under punishment?"

You open your mouth to argue, but before you can, my finger is at your hole, rubbing it teasingly. You gasp, and moan, trying desperately to move closer to the finger.

"Such a dirty little hole this is." I murmur. "Always so hungry to take anything it's given. Always eager to swallow as much as it can possibly handle." A soft chuckle. "Even now, it's trying so hard to suck my finger inside it."

"Sir…"

"Hush. This is your punishment."

"But Master Arte-Aaaaah!"

You practically howl as I push my finger inside you. I can tell that, because of the blindfold, you don't know what it is. But then, you don't really seem to care _what _it is. The only thing that matters to you is that there is something inside you, moving slowly in and out.

"Like it?" I chuckle again. "Such a greedy little hole. Eager to be fucked by anything."

"Yes…" You gasp. "My hole is so greedy…"

I smile, and pull out the finger. You let out a desperate wail, and start writhing in your harness, the loss of the finger inside you seeming as painful as the loss of a limb. It never ceases to amaze me how eight years of training against torture could not prepare you for this. Then again, I much prefer it this way.

"Aww…Does it hurt that much? Here, let me kiss it and make it better."

Your eyes widen beneath the blindfold, and I can tell you know exactly what I plan to do. You try uselessly to fight it, even, try to pull away, but all it does is sway you back and forth in the harness. I grasp your thighs, holding you steady, and you soon feel my hot, wet tongue meet your hole, forcing a delicious, desperate scream from your lips.

My tongue laps teasing at your pulsing hole. It's obvious that it feels amazing, from the way you are shaking violently in the harness, and I know the teasing treatment of my tongue is only making the horrible ache in your cock worse. But I am enjoying giving you this attention far too much to stop, and it is five long, agonizing minutes for you until I am satisfied, and finally release you. You have long been reduced to a quivering mess, and I know you will cum at even the softest touch to your organ.

I pause to look at you, the sight only arousing me further. Your hard, flawless muscles are trembling and covered in sweat. The giant body, that causes all to tremble and submit as you are now, is laid out before me. Mine for the taking.

I smirk.

"Remember the last time I fucked you?" I breathe inches from your ear, my hunger for you evident in my voice. The tip of my finger teases your hole again, but I know it will not feel nearly as good as my tongue, and you may be able to even ignore it. Perhaps the touch is for my benefit, to remind myself that I will soon be inside you. "You were so horny you wrapped your legs around my waist so tightly I thought my hips would snap. You were so afraid I'd pull out."

You shudder with pleasure at the memory. "You kept threatening that you would…"

I chuckle. "Yes. I suppose I did." I force two fingers deep inside you, making you cry out. "Now beg."

"W-what?"

It is the thing that brings you the most shame when we are like this. You are an army man, after all. Begging for anything is strictly against your honor code. But then, that's what makes it so exciting when you do it for me.

"You heard me. If you want me to fuck you you're going to have to beg."

I see your cheeks go red. "Please…"

I sigh in your ear. "I guess you don't want me inside you after all."

You let out a desperate cry. "No! Please Sir! Fuck me. Fuck my hole. I need your hard cock pounding me over and over, making me scream. I need it so bad, Sir. I cant come without you inside me!" Your entire body trembles uncontrollably. "Please…please…"

I smirk, satisfied. "Good boy." I withdraw the finger. I can tell instantly that you are about to complain, but before you can get out a single word, I plunge deep inside you, and you let forth an animalistic roar of pleasure.

I know this is what you like; no lube, barely any preparation. Once, when we began such extreme measures, I would have been afraid of causing you to bleed. But that was what seems like ages ago, and I know full well that you will not be hurt any more than the amount you want.

And so I spear you in one swift move, your body trembling violently with mine, heavy pants and whimpered moans escaping us both. I know you are waiting for me to move, and in a way, I await the same thing; for my body to remember that you can handle far more than this, and begin the hard, merciless pace that neither of us will ever get enough of.

When I finally do begin to move, first slowly, but almost instantly growing faster, deeper, harder, it's almost enough to make you explode with the pent-up pleasure of it. Almost.

"So tight…" I pant heavily, and you can tell from my voice that it is taking quite a bit of effort not to fall over on top of you, even if the harness will support us both. "So good…"

"Sir…please..." You whimper. "Touch me…"

The fact that you are begging without being asked is proof enough that you truly need it. I do not mock you, or tease you, at this point bent solely on ensuring that I am not the first to find release. And so I comply to your wish, relieving my grasp on one hip to stroke your stiff erection in time with my hard thrusts. You moan and writhe, louder and harder than ever before, and soon you are screaming my name as you cum, your body thrashing wildly in the harness.

The intense heat and spasming grip of your hole is too much for me to handle, and it takes me only a few more thrusts before I am burying myself deep inside you, hissing your name as I spill my seed deep inside you. And it is in this passionate, pleasure-filled moment that I know, more than ever, that the title you have called me by, both in my youth and manhood, will never change. I will always be your Master, no matter how the context changes. And this realization, as always, makes my orgasm all the sweeter.

For several long moments there is silence, broken only by the heavy pants from the both of us as we try to regain our breath. Then you feel yourself being taken down from the harness as I untie you, your aching legs removed from the metal bar, and his arms untied from behind your back. You know you are free to remove your blindfold, as our game has come to an end, but you either you are too tired, or you simply do not wish to, as you allow it to remain on. You are able to walk a short distance, an impossible feat for any other man, to the soft, welcoming bed that we share, before I guide you gently down on it, allowing your aching muscles the first relief they have seen all night. I can see my seed already trickling out of your perfect body, smiling as I join you in the bed, sighing contently as you wrap your arms around me, reaching up and pulling off the blindfold so that I can see your beautiful blue-black eyes before they are once again closed as my lips press against yours, passionate as ever when I kiss you.

"I love you, Domovoi." I whisper, once I have pulled away.

You smile, leaning in for another kiss.

"I love you too, Artemis."

_Master Artemis_

**A/N: Hmm…You know, reflecting, it didn't turn out so bad…At least, I think it looks okay. Meh, could just be the fatigue talking. I'll let you decide, shall I?**

**Oh, and I wanted to apologize to all of my readers. The note at the bottom of my bio saying I wasn't going to write until I got some more reviews…that was only meant to be up for two days. After that, I decided it was pointless to demand reviews, and tried to remove it…Apparently there was some trouble with the Internet connection when I removed it. I only just realized when I was looking at Raelin Lupin's profile that it was still there…So again, let me offer my sincere apologies, especially since a lot of you have been reviewing nonstop in the hopes that it would bring me back in my absence. Until next time, Kittens.**


End file.
